Melt Away
by dinky
Summary: Brucas: After an intense argument with Brooke, Lucas declares his love for the lady in question


Hey all! This is something i wrote a long time ago, and finally decided to post it here! Enjoy!

xoxo

Queena

Disclaimer: this is done for fun, i dont own One Tree Hill or the characters

Melt Away

They had recently gotten into the habit of talking daily; well it was more like talking all the time. They had problems before and now it was a friendship, strictly a friendship. The thing was she wanted more. Lucas Scott had been the object of her affection for quite a while. He had broken her heart in the past and although she had instantly cut him off, his blue eyes had brought her back. Now she was left with loving him all over again, the thing was, she wasn't sure he felt the same. I mean yeah there had been moments when he did something that had her wondering, he was always such a touchy feely person and now it seemed like he couldn't keep his hands off of her, always guiding her one way or another.

Looking in the mirror she added some much needed lip gloss onto her lips. Coming out of the bathroom her eyes landed on a picture they had taken recently with the gang. He had his arm draped around her and she couldn't help but simile at the memory

_Flashback_

_"Scoot in" Haley said urging Lucas to sit closer to Brooke, they just needed a little push and since Brooke had been so kind to help her with Nathan, it was only right that she returned the favor._

_Doing as they were told, the two sat close together, almost instantly at the closeness he felt his skin tingle. Brooke Davis had been, well she had become everything to him. He had taken advantage of her, in the past, didn't cherish her as much as he should have, so now they were stuck in this mind numbing limbo. Without thinking he placed his arm around her, "Hi" he said looking up, his eyes meeting hers._

_"Hi" she replied back giving him a dimpled a grin." I hope you're not too disappointed since you have to sit next to me"_

_He grinned" I don't see that as a problem pretty girl" he said placing a kiss to her cheek._

_"good then" she said grinning "now say cheese"_

_end of flashback_

Haley had given her the pictures that she had taken and they were really cute, maybe it had something to do with her sitting next to Lucas They were getting rather friendly again, and that was a scary thing, I mean why put yourself out there for someone who had broken your heart into a million pieces and that was exactly what he had done.

I had never been in love before, never thought about being in love and then he came into my life. I was use to the bad boys, the bad boys I knew how to handle. We both wanted the same thing, no strings attached, I knew with a bad boy I wouldn't get hurt, because lets face it, I didn't care and really they didn't either. With a bad guy I knew I didn't have to give my heart away but with a good guy, you never really knew

And there was Lucas Scott. From the moment I met him, I knew he was different, he wasn't what I was use to, instead of being an all around bad guy, the rebel without a cause, he was this bookwormish nice guy. The guy that didn't just want me for my body, the only one that seemed to want me for being Brooke Davis, not Brooke Davis cheer captain, or Brooke Davis Queen B. Brooke Davis. He mad me want to be this girl that I could be proud of, this girl that wasn't so superficial, someone that was worthy of being love. And for a brief moment, I was. 

Of course that had changed, he had soon done the unthinkable and the unforgivable, he had kissed my best friend, spinning my world breaking my world into millions of pieces. The pain and anguish to this day still pains my heart, every now and then I wonder if I am, or ever will be good enough.

You wouldn't think the most popular, girl in school would have so many insecurities, but I did. People didn't notice because they thought I was beautiful, but I was human, I hurt and feel just like everyone else... and just like everyone else, I bleed and just like everyone else, I've gotten my heart broken. Pushing those thoughts aside, I thought about what was going on right now. I tried not to live in the past, tried to get over it and some days were better then others. Lucas and I were doing well and we were going to continue on as friends, its was easier that way. 

Hearing the doorbell I headed to the door, we had made plans to watch a movie tonight. Haley had already told me that she would be gone all night, seeming that she and Nate were trying to get back on the right track and I was happy for her. I still didn't know why she felt the need to prodcast that I had the apartment to myself, I mean she knew Lucas and I were just friends now, nothing would come out of us watching a movie, nothing at all-except for me probably falling for him all over again, that tended to happen daily though.

_You come to me with a casual flow _

_And suddenly my defenses start to go_

"Hey Brooke, I bought the movie" he said opening up his rain coat, it had begun to lightly rain, but a storm was coming, you could see it in the sky.

I smiled briefly at him taking his jacket. "So what did, you bring" I asked closing the door, to see his blue eyes starring at me. Now I really wished Haley and Nathan were here, they could stop me from doing something stupid, mainly Lucas.

Flashing her a smile, he held the bag up in the air, that held the movies he intended on watching with her. "Lets see, " he said placing the movies on te coffee table, "we have Final Destination 1 and 2, the scream trilogy and of course, my favorite, I know what you did last summer" he finished his smile only broaden, when he noticed the look on her face. She looked surprised, usually he had picked up something he knew she would go for, but today he needed a change.

Frowning a I spoke "what's with all the scary movies" I asked sitting on the couch, all the while bringing my foot up with me. I patted the sofa for him to join me, and couldn't help but feel those butterflies began to stir in my stomach. 

"I thought we needed a change, ya know- out with the old, in with the new" he said dimming the lights, as he scooted closer. His eyes had caught her briefly and he wanted to say something, something that would break this, rut they were in, but she turned her head to watch the movie.

Sensing he was about to say or do something neither of us was ready for I spoke "the movie is about to start" 

It didn't take long for the movie to start and for Brooke, a person who would never admit to being mildly afraid of horror films to jump. That was his whole purpose for renting the horror flicks in the first place; when they were together, she would hold onto his arm, for dear life while watching horror flicks; and he wanted to relive that- even though she tended to dig her nails in his skin... it was worth it, having her near him, wanting him to protet her was worth it.

I kept my eyes trained on the television which was showcasing a creepy fisherman with a damn hook on his hand. I got the chills just thinking of it, not only would the fisherman stunk but it was so typical that he would run after teenager. I coudlnt help but jump though and soon my hands had been wrapped around the arm of non other then my utterly scrumptious looking ex.

Leaning over he whispered into her ear "its okay Brooke, I'll protect you" he said as his voice tickled her ear. His voice had sent shivers down my spine. The sultry and very sexy voice of Lucas Scott, had always given me this funny feeling. Wether he was trying to be seductive or talking to me on the phone, his voice always had the same effect; it made my heart soar, my throat run dry and all my senses go out the window. 

_When you talk to me in that sensual tone _

_It envelopes me and I lose my self control_

Turning to him I spoke, my voice came out a lot huskier then I had anticipation"you'd protect me from the evil fisherman with the funky hook on his hand"

_And baby I just melt away _

_Fall like rain_

he grinned, showcasing his perfect teeth "I'd do anything for you pretty girl... fight anyone to save you" he continued on. His hand had come up to cup her face, and he noticed that she had closed her eyes in anticipation. Without much of a thought, he leaned in a let his lips brush against hers. At first he could tell she was stunned, that she was about to pull back and decided that this was the time to not hold anything back anymore. 

_I just want to break it down _

_Anytime you come around _

_Maybe I could melt away in your arms_

Gently he placed his hand on the back of her head, as his tongue slide around her lips begging for entrance. She still hadn't obliged so he parted her lips gently with his tongue, and soon heard her gasp as their tongues finally touched. "We cant" I said gasping for air. It was almost like he had sucked all of it out of me, I was panting from our heavy lip lock, something I wanted but was not ready for. I couldn't go down this road not again, I refused to be a Peyton substitute, refused to put myself in this kind of situation again.

_Imagining that you're taking it slow _

_And so tenderly _

_'Till the feeling overflows_

"Yes we can" he said his voice still nothing above a whisper. He gently guided her mouth back to his. Their hot mouths fused together as their kiss got heated, he couldn't help himself, he had wanted to be with her again, for so long and soon his hands had crept under her tank, dancing along her belly, at that was when she pulled away.

_When you look at me I go soft and cave in _

_And I can't conceal that I'm slowly weakening_

Putting my hands to my kiss swollen lips, I spoke, "you need to leave Lucas" is aid shakily things were getting to heavy and I wanted to be more then sex for him. So many people thought that was all I was about, that he was only with me for sex and his hand creeping up under my shirt, had proved that maybe he agreed with that assumption.

"Brooke... I'm not leaving, listen there is something I have to..."

"Fine" I said getting up and grabbing my keys "then I'll leave" I said slamming the door. Yeah I really had no reason to leave and it may have been stupid for me to leave my own apartment, but I couldn't be near him. He was getting too close and I couldn't have that.

"Whats wrong, I thought you liked it, that you were into it" he asked unsure of what had set her off. They were doing better now, yeah they had a few bumps earlier, but they were ok, they were learning to trust each other, and that was a good thing.

_And baby I just melt away _

_Fall like rain _

The rain was falling hard in sheets and I had heard his words his words, the crap that was spilling out of his mouth, over everything but chose to tune him out. I wouldn't put myself out their again, he had hurt me, I had told him everything... he knew how I felt and had the damn gall to look at me like I was a crazy person. Stomping out I fled the scene stupid, stupid boy, they were always clueless and the second time around he seemed to be just as clueless as he was during the first time.

_Everytime I see your face I go off _

_I just want to break it down _

_Anytime you come around_

He watched her figure head for the door and did the first thing that came to mind, he followed her. The rain was pouring down rather harshly and he knew the smart thing would be to go back inside, or to retrieve his car, but he figured that if she was going to walk out in the middle of a rain storm, he could do the same "Brooke!" he called hoping it would stop her, of course it hadn't stopped her because she kept on going, which caused him to pick up the pace. "Brooke, will you stop running away" he said finally, causing her to turn around and face him. He saw fire in her eyes and knew this was the one, he had finally gotten her where he wanted her, he could tell her everything, how much he loved her, how sorry he was for hurting her in the past.

Stomping back over to him I spoke "I don't run away from anything, especially when it is regards to your scrawny ass"

he chuckled lightly at her admission, because only Brooke Davis could insult him, and still make him feel the love behind it..only she could make him smile after all but cussing him out. 

"Your running away from me again... from us"

I wiped my eyes the water from above, was starting to really pour down on us. "Why'd you kiss me?" I asked as the rain had continued to pour. He hadn't said a word, so we were basically standing with nothing but the sounds of the rain beating on the pavement.

"Why do you think I kissed you" he asked waiting for her own reply. He knew the reason why he kissed her. He was in love with her, still in love with her. He had made a mistake with Peyton and was still paying for it. He understood she was scared and he was too, she made him feel like no other, she had this part of him. She was his sunshine always with a smile on her face and he loved her for it.

I shook my head, "I think you kissed me because you miss the sex" I spat out. Their was so much more to me then my good looks and I thought that he had gotten that, I thought he had seen more to me, but obviously not. " isn't that it, you wanted to get some and you just thought of me, because everyone knows im always open for service" I spat out all the while jabbing my finger into his chest. I wanted to be loved fully and not for my body, not because I was funny but because I was worthy of love.

_Spin around inside my head unendingly _

_Thoughts run wild as I sit and rhapsodize _

_Paint pretty pictures of what I'd do if you were mine_

"Brooke" he called trying to stop her from talking but it didn't work. She was on fire now, he could see it in her eyes.

"No,... obviously that's all you want from me... all you've ever..."

"I love you" he said cutting her off all the while causing her to stop mid sentence.

I couldn't believe and a small laugh escaped my throat "you love me now..." I again found myself laughing in his face "oh but Lucas, I'm not blond and not broody those are both traits that we all know someone else holds- so why don't you go to my bestfriend and leave me the hell alone."

He grabbed her arm this time, as she turned on her heel. "I love you Brooke..." he said again

"Yeah right" I said looking at my arm, in hopes he would let me go, but he hadn't which was a surprise. 

"I love you" he said again, in exhaustion. "What do I need to do, to make you believe that I do love you...listen I am sorry about Peyton, I'm sorry that I hurt you Brooke,"

I held my hand up "I've heard this before your sorry ok, I forgive you I'm over it, now let go of my arm"

"No" he said holding on tighter "tell me you believe me..look at me" he said his voice calming down, though the strain from screaming over the thunder was still obvious. "I would not have kissed you if I hadn't thought this through, I know what a kiss can do to a relationship... it can make or break it" he said quietly.

_And baby I just melt away _

_Fall like rain_

As he continued on, I started to believe that maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't lying "what's the difference? Huh why do you love me now, but you didn't love me then? What's changed" I asked my rain soaked boot tapping on the ground.

He swallowed hard "I know what life is without you and I don't want it... not anymore" he said easily. "You're the one for me Brooke Davis, just like I am the one for you"

and that was when I leapt into his arms, kissing his lips. The rain was still pouring as our clothes were now soaked. It didn't matter though, he had loved me and although we had a lot of things to work through, I loved him too. Pulling back I spoke "this better be the truth Lucas, becuase I swear if you hurt me again, I will consider this a cruel joke and I will hate you for the rest of my life

_I just want to break it down _

_Anytime you come around _

_Maybe I could melt away in your arms_

he held her tight against him. 'You have nothing to worry about Brooke, because I love you and that means something" he said as he stroke her wet hair.

I let out a sigh, maybe this time would be different. All I knew was that I felt like I could melt away in his arms in that very instant.

Song credit: Melt away by Mariah Carey


End file.
